L'espoir Inconnu
by Forgia
Summary: 2015, l'Angleterre est au bord de l'implosion. Une guerre civile gronde, alors que les Puristes de Sang veulent un monde purgé de toute imperfection. Au milieu de cette guerre idéologique, un jeune sorcier débarque à Hogwarts, bouleversant ainsi les croyances fondamentales de la société.


**Bonjour chères Lectrices et chers Lecteurs.**

 **Et non vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est la toute nouvelle version de L'espoir Inconnu. Une réécriture qui peut s'expliquer par un seul argument : mon style a changé en trois ans. En effet, quand j'ai relu la version d'origine, le style de mon moi trois ans plus jeune m'a piqué les yeux. Mais aussi, d'un commun accord avec ma Béta nous avons pensé qu'il fallait rajouter certains éléments absents de la version originale.**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser par avance, car la publication de cette histoire sera lente, voire très lente. Je m'explique. En ce moment je suis sur un projet d'écriture, The Puppet's Theater, qui me demande beaucoup de temps (en plus de mes études) mais requiert aussi une grande part de mon imagination. Mais je vous l'assure, l'attente ne prendra pas plus de deux mois.**

 **N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas si vous avez des questions posez les, par reviews ou message privé.**

 **Attention, les personnages et l'univers J.K. Rowling ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

 **L'espoir Inconnu**

 **Introduction.**

 **Disparition de l'ennemi public numéro un,**

 **l'avènement de Adrien Potter, sauveur du monde magique !**

 **'**

 **Événement international,**

 **le Survivant fait ses premiers pas à Hogwarts !**

 **'**

 **Panique à Hogwarts,**

 **série de pétrifications toujours inexplicable !**

 **'**

 **Mystère résolu,**

 **Adrien Potter sauve encore le monde magique !**

 **'**

 **Évasion de Peter Pettigrew d'Azkaban,**

 **que fait le Ministère de la Magie ?**

 **'**

 **Peter Pettigrew aperçu à Hogwarts,**

 **Adrien Potter en danger de mort !**

 **'**

 **Invité surprise à la finale de Quidditch,**

 **la Marque des Ténèbres flotte de nouveau dans le ciel !**

 **'**

 **Cas flagrant de tricherie,**

 **Adrien Potter le quatrième champion du tournoi !**

 **'**

 **Adrien Potter proclame le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui,**

 **maladie mentale ou vérité ?**

 **'**

 **Vous-Savez-Qui est vivant d'après les Potter,**

 **complot ou folie ?**

Un énième soupir franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je lance le journal, préalablement roulé en boule, de l'autre côté de la pièce, avant de m'affaler dans un fauteuil se trouvant derrière moi. Je déteste lire leurs articles, ils sont tout sauf professionnels. Ce journal est devenu comme un de ces tabloïds moldus, voire pire. Surtout depuis l'arrivée de cette pseudo-journaliste. J'émets un nouveau soupir, mais cette fois-ci remplit de désappointement.

 _\- Tu savais très bien ce qui t'attendais ici. Par conséquent, tes soupirs ne changeront rien, excepté mon humeur._

Je fais pivoter ma tête vers la droite, pour voir un serpent. Ce dernier se prélasse sous les rayons du soleil matinal, qui se frayent un chemin par l'une des fenêtres du salon.

 _\- Maël..._

 _\- Silence stupide humain. J'essaye de dormir, mais tes soupirs sont d'une telle perturbation, que tu viens de gâcher ma matinée._

 _\- Maël, il n'est que huit heure. La matinée n'est pas encore terminée._

Seul un sifflement d'agacement vient en réponse à ma remarque. Très bien, j'ai compris le message. Je vais prendre l'air. J'attrape le dernier quotidien qu'il me reste à lire, avant de sortir dans la rue. Je me mets à marcher sans but à travers le dédale de rues.

Maël a raison, je suis venu ici en connaissance de cause. J'ai tellement étudié le sujet, que rien ne devrait me surprendre. Sauf peut être le manque de réflexion de ce peuple. Mes pas finissent par m'amener au bord de la Tamise. Je décide de la longer, avant de trouver un banc.

Je laisse le soleil réchauffer la peau de mon visage. Ce genre de pratique me fait toujours un bien fou. Allez, assez perdu de temps, ce dernier journal ne va pas se lire tout seul. Je commence par lire les gros titres.

 **Trahison de la famille Potter !**

 **Le Ministère prévoit de confisquer leur fortune !**

Une colère sourde gronde en moi, alors que le papier qui se trouve entre mes mains, subit une combustion instantanée. Les cendres sont emportées par une brise venue du fleuve.

Comment osent-ils ? Est-il au moins au courant de ce fait ? Je pense que oui, il lit ce journal tous les matins. Il va falloir que nous en parlions tous les deux. Nous ne pouvons laisser de telles complications, insignifiantes, nous ralentir dans notre tâche. Surtout à la veille d'un événement majeur comme celui que nous allons initier.


End file.
